


My smutt journal

by Quackula



Series: smut journal [1]
Category: Geralt of rivii, Godric trueblood, Klaus Mikaelson - Fandom, Other fandoms - Fandom, Tom Riddle - Fandom, beastality - Fandom, peter hale teen wolf
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Rape, kink s, knots, smut smut more smut, spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackula/pseuds/Quackula
Summary: I am a kinky messed up bitch with no regrets. Now enjoy!
Relationships: Slave - Relationship, toy - Relationship
Series: smut journal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069601
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peter hale smut. enjoy

I got out of the shower, wrap a towel around my hair and body, and walked to my room. It's been a crazy weekend for the pack and me. Vampires showed up and kidnapped me. Thank god for the trackers that stiles gave us. I was bitten by two, but i won't turn, thankfully. Peter was angry at me for going after one myself and for me getting kidnapped. I stormed out of the loft about an hour ago and came home, where I took a hot bath then a cool shower. 

I open my door and gasp. Peter was lying on my bed reading. "Peter, what the fuck?!" I shout as soon as I close the door. Peter looks at me, and his eyes narrow. 

"I wasn't done talking to you when you stormed out like a child." He snaps as he stood up; I tighten my towel and gulp. I was not too fond of that look in his eyes. "I think you should be punished." He grabs my wrist, sat down, and pulls me over his knees. 

"What? No, i don't stop it." I try to wiggle away, but he tore off my towel. Oh god, I was bent over Peter naked. Like my dreams. Fuck! "P-Peter, wait for s-stop," I whimper when he rubs my bum. 

"You get twenty," He growls, and there was a pain in my butt. I jump, crying out. Thank god these rooms are soundproof.  
After 19 spanks, I was a shaking, sobbing mess. He hit my butt thighs, and even my kitty. Everything was on fire. The worse part is it turned me on. I knew Peter could see and smell it. I also knew he knows I had a crush on him because Erica spilled everyone's secrets when shes wasted. 

"N-no more, please. Alpha, i don't want any more." I yowl, and he sat me up. I look at him hiccuping. His face softens, and he took some of the pain away. I knew my butt would heal, but it still hurt. 

"No more pup. You did so well for Alpha." He coos as he pulls me to his chest. I gripped his shirt and whimpered. I sat directly on his hard-on; It was big!

I whimper and pull away. "G-go away! you spanked me against my will, and now you have a boner because of it, you sick fuck!" I try getting away, but he held on to me. I kept wiggling to get out, but he wouldn't budge. He was too strong.

"This sick fuck is your alpha little one, so respect me." Peter grunts as he laid me down on my stomach. "Look at that; you're a virgin. How not surprising." He whispers, making me whimper helplessly. I heard pants unzipping, and I try to get away, but he stops me. "Move one more time, and I'll make sure you're pregnant." I nod with sobbing quietly. This is not how I wanted my first time to be. He props my knees up with my face in the mattress. 

He felt something hit against my kitty, making me cringe. He rubs the head against me, groaning softly. "Your soaking pup god makes me so hard. Wanted you for so long." He grunts. I stayed quiet, and he continued. "Since I bit you and Scott. Want to shove my cock inside you and knot you." 

I let out a cry when I felt him slam into me. I could feel his balls slap against me as he filled me. He groans, grabbing my hips. He started slow, then slowly went faster. Tears ran down my face as I sob. 

Someone help me, please!

My body was rocking against his as he thrusts. He pounds in all the right places making my stomach churn. What the fuck is wrong with me?! 

I whimper, gripping the sheet. Peter's hand started to rub my clit as he kept plowing me. It hurt, but it felt so good. I could feel his cock twitching and his knot growing. "Fuck so tight. Like getting rapped, little girl? Like Alphas cock, hmm?" I shake my head crying. 

I felt a wave of pleasure crash over me, making me sob. He groans as I tighten around him. His Knott got bigger making me cringe. He got out, flips me on my stomach, and slams back into me. I look at him with teary eyes making him smirk. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I whine as another wave hit me. 

"Alpha, please stop!" I cry. he groans, grabbing my throat. His cock twitched, and I felt his knot get stuck inside of me. I felt his cum inside me, making me sob again. He moans loudly and bit my neck. I scream out in pain. 

After a minute, he lets go, and I shove my face in his neck, crying. "You will be filled with my pups. You are not allowed to go on missions anymore. You will stay with Stiles and do research. You belong to me. Am I understood?" He whispers, and I felt him still coming. 

"Y-Yes, sir," I sniffle. He rolls us over, so I'm lying on his stomach. It hurt because of his knot. 

"You did so well for me. Taking my knot and being a good breeding bitch." He coos as he ran his hand through my hair. I did answer, just laid there staring off into space. After a while, I grew tired, so I fell asleep praying Im not pregnant.


	2. Godric trueblood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She disobeyed her maker, and she should get punished for it, but even her maker can't resist using her.  
> It's short, sorry.

I knew I fucked up. I disobeyed him and went against his orders. I was sitting under his desk with a vibrator that was cast to stay silent. His cock was resting in my mouth, and my hands were bound behind my back. Godric was in a meeting with the king of texas. 

My maker was ruthless when it came to punishments. He was forced to change me when the authority told him to. Neither of us was happy about that. Godric was an amazing person once you got to know him, but he was also a serious one. 

I felt his cock shove down my throat, making me gasp around him. I look at him as he turned the vibrator up. My eyes roll in the back of my head. "Alright, thank you, your majesty," Godric said and did something. I start to grind against his leg and bob my head. He grunts, grabbing my hair, making me stop. I whine against him, making him flash his fangs.

"No, you don't. You're in trouble. You don't get to suck. Now sit still, or I will spank you with the paddle." He warns, making me still. The paddle is wood with silver in it. His cock was still down my throat, which made me happy. Usually, this is how it is. I would suck him off the whole night when he had meetings but tonight was different. He would only let his cock in my mouth, but I was allowed to play with it. We stare at each other until there was a knock on the door. He took his cock out, zipping his pants up, and shouted for them to come in. 

"Sherrif" Oh god, it was Stan. Ew.

"Sit down. We need to talk..." And so they did. It was boring. I decide to move around so my butt was in the air and my face was in the ground. Im glad I'm small. I look at Godric, who was glaring straight at me, so I wiggled my butt. Nothing. 

Welp, Im fucked. 

"Excuse us, Stan, it seems my progeny needs to be dealt with," Godric growls, and I heard the door click. The vibrator was yanked out, making me whine. "Get back to your sitting position and open your mouth." I did as he ordered me to. He unzips his pants, and I open my mouth. He shoves in all the way in, making me choke. He grabbed my hair and made me bob. I hollow my cheeks and suck. He growls and slaps my face. 

This continues for the next two hours when he finally comes. I had saliva and cum dripping down my face. He wipes and put his dick away. I sat there with a proud smile. He can't resist using me. 

"Face down ass up" he orders and i did. The vibrator went back in pull power making me moan happily. I heard the door open which shut me up. "Alright, we should have no interruptions now." 

"With that slut under your table. Yeah right."

At least I wasn't a closet gay wannabe cowboy.


	3. peter hale 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beastality

I walk in the forest, shivering. Stupid Claire forgetting me at the bonfire. I heard a large bang, which made me jump. I turn around and saw nothing. I started to walk again, faster this time, but I could help but feel like I'm being followed. I shouldn't have worn a dress; it was freezing!

I heard a twig snap making me stop walking. "Hello! Whos there?! Claire John stops messing with me. It's not funny," I shout, then froze. There was a pair of bright red eyes staring at me. I booked it. 

I ran past trees trying to find the nearest road. I heard growling and footsteps. I turn behind me and saw a large wolf-like creature running towards me. I scream as I tripped and fell. I scramble to get up, but the creature tackles me. I looked at it and screamed again. His teeth were bared and bloody. 

His claws rip my dress and panties, making me gasp. His nose nudges my kitty, making me whimper. he had one paw against my back, making it impossible to move. His tongue starts to lap my kitty while his cock slowly came out. Oh god!

"No bad dog, I'm human, so go away!" I beg as I tried to wiggle away. He growled and stood over me. His red eyes bore into mine. I gulp and slowly got on my knees. He growls and mounds me. He starts to hump me trying to find my pussy, so i grab his cock and line it with my cunt. 

Can't beat them, join'em.

He went in at one go making me cry out. He starts to thrust wildly, panting. I reach forward and start to rub myself. "Mmm, thats it, boy, keep going." I moan as he whines. I felt the first wave of pleasure hit me, making me whimper. i tightened around him and came. He growls and kept going. He licks the back of my neck, making me cringe. 

Ew slobber. 

He got off and started to lick me. His tongue went side me making me whine. The creature mounts me again and slams back into me. I groan as he thrusts. My legs started to shake as he kept going. I came again but this time harder. I felt something grow inside me making me frown. It grew bigger and bigger until the creature couldn't move anymore. i felt my cunt and stomach swell up as it came. 

I pant and groan. I don't know what happened but I'm glad it did.


End file.
